I Will Be Here For You
by ellaevans12
Summary: Based on an original poem, Harry is having trouble dealing with the events of the Battle when comfort comes in the form of a red-haired girl.
1. I Will Be Here For You

**Standard disclaimer, I don't own him.**

**Come on guys! 200 hits and counting and so few reviews?? PleasePleasePLEASE review, I wrote a poem for you and everything!**

_For when the smoke clears from the Battleground_

_I will be here for you_

Harry looked down at the remains of the once Dark Lord Voldemort, but he couldn't rejoice. It was over but the price was so high. So many people died to get to this end. Though they didn't die in vain, they shouldn't have died at all. And so, though the battle was over, though evil was conquered, Harry knew he would know no peace tonight.

_When the night falls silent of fire_

_I will be here for you_

It was so quiet. Where once the shouting of curses and shouts rang out, there was only silence. Everyone was in the Great Hall, mourning the dead and rejoicing survivors. The war was over, no more death would see these halls tonight. It was so quiet.

_And when the memory becomes to hard to bear_

_I will be here for you_

He stopped at the spot where he saw Fred fall. One minute smiling, the next unseeing as he fell. Harry knew he would never forget Fred's face as he died, never seeing it coming, never knowing he was leaving the world behind, leaving his twin behind. Poor George wouldn't know what to do. Neither did Harry.

_When the stars no longer hold solace_

_I will be here for you_

He walked outside, where the majority of the battle had taken place. Debris littered the once-pristine estate and something in Harry broke as he surveyed the battleground. Where lives were lost, where dreams died. Not even the stars, twinkling gently in the black canvas, that could once give him a sense of peace could ease the depth of his pain.

_And when your heart knows only pain_

_I will be here for you_

His heart was broken. Broken for the families whose sons, daughters, fathers, mothers and children would never come home. Broken for the loved ones he had lost, yet again. His heart broke from the weight of his guilt, his heart swelled with pain from the role he played in their deaths. It was over. But not for him.

_When your days seem long and dark_

_I will be here for you_

The sun broke over the horizon, but the light and sliver of warmth could not penetrate his dark thoughts. He gazed out over the Great Lake, wondering if he would ever feel ok again. Not even the sun could bring light in to his dark, dark world.

_And when your heart opens again_

_I will be here for you_

He caught sight of her as she began to walk towards him. She didn't say anything, didn't need to. She knew how he felt, she understood. She came up beside him as he gazed in the distance, following his line of sight. She has suffered losses too. Her brother, her friends. She lay her hand on his arm, and his heart eased slightly. The pressure in his chest rescinded until he didn't feel as if he was going to explode. She didn't blame him, which didn't stop him from blaming himself, but simply reminded him that he was loved.

_And when those memories don't hurt as much_

_I will be here for you_

They walked back to the castle, through the debris. This time he didn't see only carnage, he saw a chance to rebuild. To make the foundations stronger, to start over. As they walked through the former battleground, Harry found hope.

_And when the days get lighter and the night comes back alive_

_I will be here for you_

He walked to the Great Hall, with Ginny beside him, giving him strength. Before he could walk in, a figure walked out and engulfed him in a hug. The only mother figure he had ever truly known. His heart grew even lighter with this other reminder of love, love for _him._ And although one of her sons had died that night, which was a pain that could never truly go away, most of her family was in tact, including this boy, the one who saved them all and now needed a little saving himself. She was happy to help.

_And when you can love me once more_

_I will be here for you_

Once released, he looked up to see his friends, more so his family, surrounding him with sad smiles. They knew what the victory had cost, and they could share in his pain. He turned to the red headed girl beside him and, without a word, poured his feelings in to her with a simple, passionate, kiss.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**If you do I might dedicate a story to you and everything. Just ask Severus Addicted..**


	2. I Am Here For You

**Written for ffhoupt who asked. Please review!**

_Life will go on,_

_And I am here for you._

3 months since that day and he was trying. Life went on, he found, even when he didn't want it to. It had been 3 months since Fred, since Remus and Tonks, since he lost so much but gained a future. He was trying to move on, but it wasn't that easy.

_Through the darkest of nights, and lightest of dawns_

_Through Joy, through Pain, through the Past and Present_

_I am here for you._

It was the night that gave him the most trouble, during the day he could almost forget, almost be normal. He avoided sleep as much as he could, hoping to be free of the nightmares which plagued him. It was when she started sleeping with him that he finally found rest. He sought her touch to calm him. She touched him to calm herself.

_When your eyes grow dark with memories_

_I am here for you_

He could never talk about it. When someone brought it up, a reporter or just a tactless observer, his eyes would shadow and he would get lost. The memories were too strong and there were too many for him. So long, he fought, and lost so much. He could only talk to her for some reason, and it was only her who could pull him from the depths of his mind. When his eyes clouded over with memories, with pain, they would only focus on her.

_When your eyes light up with new found hope_

_I am here for you_

It was Teddy who first made a spark return to Harry's eyes. It was Ginny who kept it there. It was the announcement of the baby that made Harry believe everything would be alright. It was James Sirius Potter who solidified the hope in his heart. It was when Harry became a father that he was ready to let go and live again.

_As you let your life go on_

_I am here for you_

Albus Severus Potter was Harry's tribute to both the past and the future. He wanted to remember the two men who were so vital to Harry's past and who died for hope of the future. He knew that, though he has lost a lot, he gained so much more. It was Ginny who suggested the name. It was Ginny who went to the portrait with Harry to tell his old mentor. It was Ginny who understood what it meant to him. It was always Ginny.

_As you see new life come to this world_

_I am here for you_

The arrival of Lily Nymphadora Potter was born with a fury only a daughter of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter could have. Born with a vengeance in to the world by her father's hand, it was Lily who made Harry's heart completely whole again. He knew she would have him wrapped around her little finger from that day on, and he didn't really care. She was perfect. And she looked exactly like her mother.

_As you remember those who've gone_

_I am here for you_

As he trudged in to the grave yard at Godric's Hollow, he easily found what he was looking for with an air of someone who had made this trip countless times before. As he knelt before the graves with his tiny daughter in his arms he smiled at the markers. As he introduced baby Lily to his parents, as he did with each of his children, he swore to be the parent he knew they would have been, if they could have. As he left the graveyard he casually wondered what it was about Potter men and redheads.

_While you grow older_

_I am here for you_

As he watched the train leave with his two sons aboard he thought back to their births and wondered when he became so old. It seemed like only yesterday he stood in the Great Hall in victory over Voldemort, only yesterday when he died and lived again. And yet so many years had past, nearly a lifetime. He knew time would only go on, and he would only grow older, but for now he chose to live in denial that his baby girl would ever be anything but.

_While you never forget, no matter how long ago_

_I am here for you_

Every anniversary it seemed like the day that it happened. He could always smell the smoke, always see the body laying in the Hall, always remember the feel of the killing curse as it struck his chest. Every year on this day he felt as if he were seventeen again and had just fought the battle of his life. Every year on this day Ginny stood by his side, remembering herself but also just being there with him, for him. Without her he would probably drown in the memories. Without her, none of it would have been worth it at all.

_Through every day, and every night, through life, and death_

_I am here for you._

As the years past they always stood side by side, and even on this day they lay together, always together. They knew it was time but neither wanted to leave the other. As they lay, not a whisper between them, they heard each breath and felt each heartbeat. As life went on, death grew nearer. Harry turned to Ginny, with love in his eyes, and did as he has so many years before. With a simple, passionate kiss, their souls left this world for the next . Together.

**A/N: Don't be mad that they die, in the story they're really old. Everyone has to die eventually. In my mind they're reaaaalllly old. Long, natural life. No flames, thanks. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Pretty Please with cherries on top?**


	3. I Am Here For You: Ginnys POV

_Life will go on,_

_And I am here for you._

3 months since that day and he was trying, she knew. She watched him as his life went on, even when he didn't want it to. It had been 3 months since Fred, since Remus and Tonks, and she could tell he struggled with it even as he seemed to look to the future. He was trying to move on, but it wasn't that easy. She understood, it wasn't easy for her either.

_Through the darkest of nights, and lightest of dawns_

_Through Joy, through Pain, through the Past and Present_

_I am here for you._

She would watch him most nights, as he lay tormented by nightmares. During the day he could almost be normal and if she didn't see the dark rings under his eyes she might have been fooled as well. She knew he avoided sleep as much as he could, hoping to avoid those fitful nights. She started sleeping with him to help ease his nightmares and, if she was honest with herself, to assure herself he was really here, alive. It was on these night she realized that he finally found rest. He sought her touch to calm him. She touched him to calm herself.

_When your eyes grow dark with memories_

_I am here for you_

He could never talk about it to anyone but her. She saw how guarded he became when someone brought it up. When a noisy reporter or curious person would pelt him with questions he wasn't ready to answer, she saw how his eyes would shadow and he would get lost. She knew how much he had been through and how much it had cost him, all of them. He talked to her and although it was often beyond painful for her to listen, she did it for him, because he needed her to. She knew she was the only one able to pull him from the depths of his mind. She knew he needed her there. She knew she would always be there.

_When your eyes light up with new found hope_

_I am here for you_

When Teddy first grabbed on to Harry, hugging him for dear life, Ginny saw the old spark leap back in to his eyes. It was as if Teddy gave Harry something to live for. Ginny soon realized that spark grew brighter when he looked at her and she realized it was her who made him want to live.When their son, James Sirius Potter, was born Ginny saw real hope come back to Harry for the first time in a long time. James gave Harry the realization that the battle was really over, and his life could begin again. Ginny thought then that the agonizing 36 hours she had just gone through was well worth it.

_As you let your life go on_

_I am here for you_

When they found they were having a second son, Ginny suggested to Harry they name him Albus Severus Potter. She wanted to remember Dumbledore and Snape because it was them who truly ensured Harry's survival, even whilst giving up their own. She knew how much it would mean to Harry. She went to the portrait with Harry to tell his old mentor. She held his hand as he wept silent tears and she smiled when she saw the grateful look in his eye.

_As you see new life come to this world_

_I am here for you_

The arrival of Lily Nymphadora Potter was born with a fury only a daughter of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter could have. Refusing to be born properly, she was born with a vengeance forcing her father to bring her in to the world. As soon as she heard Lily's first cry and saw the look on Harry's face, she knew she would have him wrapped around her little finger from that day on. Ginny watched as she could practically see Harry's heart mend fully and was filled with awe and she was captivated by the first true, genuine, unreserved smile grace Harry's face since he was 15 years old. Lily was perfect in more ways then one. And she had her fathers smile.

_As you remember those who've gone_

_I am here for you_

She watched him as he trudged in to the grave yard at Godric's Hollow, Lily in him arms. He easily found what he was looking and Ginny looked on as he knelt before the graves with his tiny daughter in his arms, smiling at the markers. He whispered to the graves of him parents and, though his voice did not carry, she knew what he was saying. He slowly made his way back to her with a whimsical smile on his face and she thought, not for the first time, how lucky she was.

_While you grow older_

_I am here for you_

She watched him as he watched the train leave with his two sons aboard, knowing he was thinking about how time had past. How long ago the Battle was yet how recent it still seemed. She knew he felt old, especially today, since she felt the same way herself.She knew he was in denial the day would ever come when their daughter would join their two boys on that train. For now she let him be. Mostly because she was in denial herself.

_While you never forget, no matter how long ago_

_I am here for you_

Every anniversary it seemed like the day that it happened. It was worse for him, she knew. She was barraged with images every year on this day, especially of Fred's eternally smiling face and the image of Harry's seemingly dead, limp, body. She knew he was assaulted with everything; sights, sounds smells. It brought him back to being seventeen again, having just fought the battle of his life. She knew what it cost him to remember and so she stood by his side, remembering herself but also just being there with him, for him. She kept him afloat of his memories. She just concentrated on remembering he was alive.

_Through every day, and every night, through life, and death_

_I am here for you._

As the years past they always stood side by side, and even on this day they lay together, always together. They knew it was time but neither wanted to leave the other. As they lay, not a whisper between them, they heard each breath and felt each heartbeat. As life went on, death grew nearer. Ginny watched as Harry turned to her, with love in his eyes, and did as he had so many years before. With a simple, passionate kiss, their souls left this world for the next . Together.


End file.
